


Soundless Voice

by Sagefox



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt Hastur, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Canon, Self-Harm, She/Her Pronouns for Dagon (Good Omens), Soul Bond, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagefox/pseuds/Sagefox
Summary: The first night of the apocalypse that wasn’t passed. That night was chaos to put it lightly. The legion of hell was outrage. This was supposed to be the end. The end of 6000 years of banishment. Where they took back the silver city or were obliterated.  Either way, it was supposed to be over. But the night came and everyone was facing an eternity of status quo for the foreseeable future.Now What?A story focusing on the impact the Great Plan failing had on both Heaven and Hell. And what comes from it.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Dagon (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

With the news breaking that Armageddon failed Hell erupted into absolute madness. Beelzebub had their hands full quelling them. But Hastur the Duke of Hell was numb to all chaos and backlash. He stayed in his usual hole in Hell and waited. For what he didn’t exactly know. Normally he would be choosing to help Beelzebub but what did it matter. They would get tired of the rioting eventually. Probably? But even if they didn’t this eternity seemed no worse than any other awaiting him.

Eventually, Hastur vaguely felt a presence behind him but didn’t turn to look. Until he felt a blow to the back of his head. He gazed up at the attacker with mostly blank eyes. “Invi, What do you want?” 

“Word has it this whole mess is your fault. You were supposed to monitor Crowley and made sure everything went to plan. Now we are stuck down here for who knows how many millennia!” she said and kicked him to the ground. 

_'All my fault… Well, you are not wrong.'_ “Could be for eternity,” Hastur said forcing himself to smirk. 

She glowered at him. “You won’t think it’s so funny when I drag you to the middle of the riot so everyone can rip you to shreds atom by atom, It will take decades to reform,” she threatened. 

“Go for it. If that's all your puny imagination can come up with,” he spat. 

Invi grabbed him by the collar. But suddenly froze at a familiar buzzing sound. A second later a swarm of flies surrounded her head. Some entering her ears. She dropped Hastur to bat them away and Beelzebub grabbed her and tossed her against the far wall. “Leave and get back to work,” they growled at the lower demon. 

Invi looked at the Prince of Hell in anger but fear under that and left. Beelzebub rolled their eyes. And turn them back at the pathetic display in front of them. “And you’re getting back to work also. You are going to help me put a stop to this mayhem.” 

“No,” Hastur said simply. Gazing at them. Beelzebub’s body was littered in tons of superficial wounds from today. Normally some part of him would almost be sympathetic to those rioters.

“Why? Because Ligur’s dead?” 

Hastur visibly flinched. But didn’t say anything and Beelzebub pressed the topic. “So you’re sad? Tough. Right now I’m not having a great day either. But you are going to get out of this hole and help me. Do you know why?” 

He chuckled. “What? You’ll have me destroyed? I’m betting you’re already planning that for my failure.” 

“Teh, You’ve already created your own torment plenty. I’m over it. But if you don’t get off your pathic sulking ass I won’t have Crowley executed for his crimes,” Beelzebub threatened. 

“What! That’s madness. Hell won’t accept it.” 

They smirked. “It would be the less pretty option. Controversial. But enough of them will see the beauty of an eternity of solitude in the deepest pit. And I’m willing to do it out of spite. If you just lay there, Duke of Hell, waiting for death. We both know Invi wasn’t any threat to you in a normal state. So what will it be? Sulking until you succeed in that, or will you fight to get your vengeance?”

“Fine. I’ll work. Just make sure he is nothing but a pile of-” An image of Ligur melted on Crowley floor enters his mind and he freezes for a few moments. “Just as long as he is destroyed forever,” Hastur said. 

Beelzebub nodded, “And you will continue after the execution. Do I have your word on it,” they said. 

Hastur bit his lip hard. “Yeah, I will continue.”

“Good. Follow me.” Beelzebub said and walked out not even bothering to look back. 

* * *

It was a long night. And really only the key areas of Hell have been quelled, Satan’s chamber entrance, the main entrance, the armory, and the war room. Everything else was still an utter mess. But Beelzebub needed a break. They didn’t normally sleep but at the moment it would have been a fair temptation for them. Beelzebub sighed. No rest for the wicked. A meeting out of combat would have to do as a break. 

Hastur was patrolling the armory along with twenty other demons of his choice. Demons who had enough personal sense not to rebel. He gave them a rotation on the different parts of this sector. Rotations helped minds not start to wander. And when minds wander sometimes they get stupid notions like _‘I’m also fed up with Hell. Let’s have fun and release the hellhounds.’_

As things got settled he looked over his body. It was also covered in wounds like Beelzebubs. Some from Invi. But others from fighting off a dozen or so lower demons with Beelzebub while they were arranging things. They hurt a lot but none of them impacted his ability to fight. It wasn’t worth the magic to heal them. Plus, like the guard rotations, pain also was a good distraction from Hasturs’ own inner thoughts. He only stopped when he received a message from Beelzebub to meet in the war room. 

Beelzebub waited impatiently for Hastur and Dagon to come, tapping the edge of the center table. Maybe they should have just asked Dagon with Hastur’s mental state. But damn, all options were just so limited at the moment. Every gamble seemed about the same odds. And those odds were rubbish. And Hastur has had good insights in the past. After what seemed like a small eternity of waiting, both Hastur and Dagon took their places at the table. 

Dagon spoke first. “I take it our Lord himself isn’t joining us?” 

Hastur shrug, “Heard the Antichrist did a number on him. Probably still licking his wounds. And swallowing his pride.” 

“I’d remind you just because he isn’t present doesn’t mean he can’t hear. Such talk is dangerous,” Dagon said. 

Beelzebub was standing by their chair but just now sat down. “Actually he can’t.” Both demons looked at Beelzebub in confusion. “What I’m going to zzzay doesn’t leave this room. Under no circumstanzzzes. Understand?”

Dagon looked at Beelzebub more closely. They put on a good poker face but she could tell deep down they are frazzled by the voice slipping into the buzzing pattern. “Understood.” 

Hastur replied, “Go on.”

“Satan is gone. The Antichrist destroyed them when bending reality. As far as I can tell no trace of him remains. And I don’t exzz... expect that to change," Beelzebub was considering ripping out their vocal cords if they didn't start cooperating soon.

Hastur let out a roar of laughter. "Satan. The only fallen Seraphim angel. Leader of the rebellion of Heaven. Was destroyed by a lowly human of his own creation! Fuckin hilarious."

Dagon shoulders tensed. “That’s not funny. Satan’s power was the only thing keeping the Archangels and their minions from attacking Hell directly all these millennia. Which is why both sides agreed on the great plan for earth to be an even battleground. Now the great plan is shot and our one deterrent for a direct assault blinked out of reality. We’ll be-”

“Yeah I know we are fucked,” Hastur cut in still laughing. 

Beelzebub hit the table to silence them. “No, we aren’t. Heaven will assume Satan was discorporated. The only ones to know of Satan’s true fate are the three of us.”

“Which is why you controlled the entrance to Satan’s chambers immediately,” Dagon surmised. “I suppose if we keep it between us we can maintain that fiction.”

“This is only a stall tactic. The people will notice sooner or later. And not long after that word will leak to Heaven. Maybe we could maintain it for a century if we’re lucky.” Hastur said. 

“Then it’s a century to prepare,” Beelzebub said.

“Prepare how? At least a quarter of Hell is revolting against you. And you can’t bloody well prepare any major defenses without tipping your hand something’s up. And even if you could, nothing you do will make much of a difference in the end. Our only advantage was we had Satan while the other Seraphim stayed neutral in fighting for reasons only She knows. Now you’re the most powerful being in all of Hell and what can you do? Take on an Archangel or two at most. So tell me what good does stalling do.” Hastur said. 

Beelzebub gritted their teeth. That was the cold truth of it, wasn’t it? They were working on a rebuttal but Dagon spoke up first. “It’s not like you have a brilliant plan. Beelzebub’s idea at least buys us time to think of something.”

“We should attack Heaven directly,” he said. 

“What are you insane? You just got done saying how we are no match for Heaven,” she said.

 _‘Probably…’_ “If we attack Heaven first before they find out Satan was destroyed they won’t expect it. We will at least have the surprise and catch them unprepared. And your little revolt will get what they want, a battle, and the legion of Hell will pull back together. Heaven probably has its own clusterfuck too right now. So if we can get organized in the next few days, even better.” 

Beelzebub shook their head, “We can’t win an assault on Heaven surprise or no.”

“Never said we are going to win this. Would just increase the number of casualties on Heaven’s side too,” he said. 

“Then you’re just giving up. Leave,” Beelzebub snarled. 

Hastur glared but didn’t bother to argue. He stood up and made their way towards the door. Then Beelzebub spoke again. “Don’t you dare repeat a word of this or else. I will, you know.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Hastur said and stalked out. 

“That could have gone better,” Beelzebub muttered to themselves. Hastur was always a good tactician and organizer. But to suggest something that ridiculous… He can’t be right… No. He’s just not thinking clearly now. 

“Bee are you okay?” Dagon asked gently. 

“Never better,” They said rolling their eyes. “Not like I had to announzzze Armageddon, the only event on anyone’s calendar, was canzzzelled. Oh great speech by the way before that. ‘Tougher! Smarter! More Dangerous!’ got everyone riled up enough for when it all crashed down they decided to apply it to us instead of Heaven. And it’s not like every demon including you and me will get slaughtered szzzoon enough. Yeah, I’m very okay.” 

Dagon was silent. Not sure what to say at that. She has never seen them in such strain and panic. Beelzebub’s long black fingernails were digging into their own palms enough that they were starting to bleed. 

Beelzebub’s saw Dagon’s gaze float down to their hand and quickly unballed their fist. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped. I should get back out there.” 

“You know whatever you decide. Whether I agree or not. I’ll stand beside you, Lord of Hell,” Dagon said adding a bit of a smile to the new address. 

“Don’t you start calling me that,” they said. 

“Sorry, M’Lord but it’s technically true now,” Dagon said. And was rewarded with Beelzebub giving a slight smile under a playful sigh. 

“If I’m the new ruler. You would make a fair consort,” they said. And saw a slight blush on Dagon’s face. But a wave of negativity hit Beelzebub when their internal voice added, _‘A short-lived one.’_

Dagon walked up to them. And grabbed Beelzebub’s hand and uses a small miracle to heal it. “Then as consort, I advise you to get real rest. You can’t make a clear decision with your mind in four different places at once.”

“Claiming the title already. I only suggested you were in the running,” Beelzebub said with a shit-eating grin. 

Taking that as a challenge she glanced at Beelzebub’s hand still in hers. She then quickly grabbed their wrist and pushed them into the table with her other free hand in one fluid motion. Not too gently. And bent Beelzebub’s wrist behind their back. “Like you could do better.” 

In reality, they both knew Beelzebub could break out of this hold rather easily. But it was more fun like this. And Beelzebub had to admit privately they were halfway taken by surprise, “Suppose I couldn’t… I take it rest is an order?” 

Dagon loosened their grip and let Beelzebub up. “Yes, it is.” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a warning the self-harm tag very much applies to this chapter. Read at your own discretion. I believe this is the only chapter it will apply heavily. But if not I'll update in another note.

Sometimes it takes a while for reality to really sink in. But when reality strikes it hurts more than anything hell can prepare you for. For Hastur, that moment was when he entered his quarters after the meeting. Ligur had different quarters technically but over the past six millennia, more often than not he was there when Hastur entered. And despite seeing Ligur destroyed himself. Despite thinking about little else. Despite telling himself over and over again he was gone. Some part of Hastur’s mind anticipated him to be there for a second when he entered.

And something snapped. When he realized that would never happen again. No more meeting up for night lurking, no more temptations together, and no more chiding with each other. He'd never even see him again. He felt stabs of the fog of grief, sadness and stress build around the front of his head. But he couldn’t cry to release it. Demons couldn’t cry. That release was simply denied. _‘You don’t even get tears shed for you,’_ Hastur thought bitterly. 

Instead, he miracled a thick cloth and rope. He folded the cloth and then tied the cloth around his face securely. And he faced the wall. The surface was rough like a cave. He then screamed with all his might and let his hands and arms pound at it. Slightly dragging his hands down the wall. The screams only muffled by the rag. He planned to only do this for a minute but it went on much longer. If he couldn’t cry a little blood would be the replacement. 

* * *

Beelzebub took a few minutes ‘rest,’ while Dagon said they would check on things on their behalf. There wasn't any sleeping though. For one sleeping was too vulnerable of a position. For another even if attempted they doubted it would come. But still, Beelzebub kept their mind on more fun matters for a bit. Mostly thinking of how to best kill Crowley. The sight of his stupid face burning in holy water. Hopefully, there would be fear in his eyes. Getting holy water would be a difficult task. But details can come later. Unlike Hellfire being exclusive to hell, holy water was actually pretty available on earth. Just need to pick the right sucker to fetch it. Maybe Invi? That would be fun. Should suffice as penance for attacking a Duke of Hell.

After a few hours past, they felt a lower-ranking demon approaching. Beelzebub smiled when they picked out which one it was. Speaking about fun. They stood up determining the demon's exact location. And cast a small miracle to appear behind them. Then Beelzebub saw the target, Viran. He was low in the hierarchy of hell. Worked in communications. And had a reputation for being overly nervous. Yeah, they could have fun with this. 

Beelzebub tailed Viran for the next minute. The demon kept pausing as they drew closer to the door. Mouthing to himself. No doubt preparing for what he was going to say to the Prince of Hell. _‘As he should.’_ When they finally got to the door they paused for over a minute. Beelzebub almost got bored by the time they finally managed the courage to knock. But a nanosecond before Viran’s fist hit the door Beelzebub said, “Yes?” 

Viran physically jumped hearing the voice behind them. All preparation forgotten. His eyes were wide in fear. “I uh… I’m so sorry to disturb. Dagon said not to intru-”

“So you’re disobeying a direct order from Dagon and by proxy my order?” they said. 

“No! I mean yes but there was a call from-,” he continued. 

“The chain of information is to inform your manager, who informs their administrator, who informs me,” Beelzebub reminded. Viran amusingly turned a shade paler. 

“I-I’m aware but Argus is in the riots. And our administrator is… well was Ligur. And he never was replaced yet. So I-”

Beelzebub shook their head. That was an oversight that shouldn’t have been allowed. That means all this time there have been only lowly demons with no oversight in communications. And when the cat's away the mice will play. Honestly, with no accountability, they were surprised anyone showed up. “So you had to report to me directly,” Beelzebub summarized. They were done toying with the demon now. “Okay, who was so important you had to report this to me?” 

“The Archangel Michael,” Viran said. 

_‘Damn,’_ Beelzebub thought. They were hoping it was just some leaked news about Heaven’s status. They couldn’t afford to have Heaven investigating Hell now. “She wanted to speak with Ligur directly,” Viran continued. 

“Of course she did. What did you tell her?” 

“That he was indisposed. And that I would get someone else,” Viran said. 

They nodded pleased. Beelzebub wanted to tell the Archangel themself what happened to Ligur. “Half-truths are the best deception. Good. I’ll take care of this,” Beelzebub said.

Viran visually relaxed but didn't dare pick his eyes up off the floor. "Thank you, Prince of Hell," Viran said. 

Beelzebub nodded and turned to leave. When they got to sorting through the rebels and demoting them they kept this one in mind for a promotion privately. 

* * *

A slight sigh was given as Dagon decided checking in on Hastur was, in fact, a good idea. Asking around on Beelzebub’s behalf he hasn’t been seen since the meeting. The idea frightened her a bit. While they were technically peers in rank Hastur got his position out of sheer natural power. While she got her own by climbing the political ladders over a few millennia. These days her status was protection enough but Hastur was proving too unstable for comfort. 

Dagon took a deep breath thinking of the worse outcome. Hastur didn’t have the means to destroy her so if worse came to worse she would just be hurt bad. She could deal with pain. If that frightened her off she would be even worth less than she already was. 

She entered Hastur’s quarters without knocking. And saw the display on the floor in front of her. Hastur was lying on the floor gagged. He was holding his arms to his chest. Both arms horribly scratched up and magots leaking out onto the floor. 

Dagon gritted her teeth. Self-harm like this wasn’t uncommon for demons. After the fall it was everywhere while demons were learning to live with being cut off from the Almighty’s grace. But it became less prevalent the closer they got to Armageddon. And Hastur being in this way was more so disturbing since out of all demons she knew he was the most at peace with life.

Hastur saw Dagon looking down at him. He took the gag out of his mouth, "What do you want."

"Checking things. Secured areas are still under control. The riots have calmed down slightly. Seems people are starting to get bored. Not that you seem to care," she said.

"I think Beelzebub made clear my help isn't wanted," Hastur said.

"Not when it boils down to talk about giving up," Dagon replied.

Hastur snapped his fingers and miracled a protective barrier over the entrance to make sure no one could listen in. He wanted to speak freely. “Giving up? More like cutting my losses. Any real demon would be on my side. A real battle is better than a slaughter. Plus even if we could maintain this forever what is so appealing about eternity here? Beelzebub is just too much of a coward to see this through.”

Dagon bared her teeth and growled. “You know what your problem is. You never really fell after the rebellion. You never had every ounce of everything that matters stripped away. Empty with no grace and no one to turn to. Alone, no hope. Because you had Ligur. You don’t get to say what any real demon would do, because you just became one. Congrats. You’re the real coward for wanting to curtail the pain as quickly as possible. If Ligur survived I know damn well you wouldn’t have suggested a raid on Heaven.”

“You have no right,” Hastur said seething in anger. The only thing keeping him from lunging at Dagon was fear that Beelzebub would punish him by fulfilling their threat to not execute Crowley. “You’re a hypocrite. You talk of having no one. When for at least the past millennia you and Beelzebub have been close behind closed doors."

 _'More like two millennia.'_ She had to choose her next words carefully. If Hastur truly suspected she had to ward off those suspicions. "You're delusional. We are close allies yes and occasionally practice lust together. But there are no feelings. I'm nothing like you. I don't lo...," she hesitated to say the last word. Even as a denial felt like a natural taboo that shouldn't be broken.

"The word is love. At least we didn't hide or deny it," he said. 

A sharp sting entered Dagon’s chest and privately she was a bit stunned at how Hastur could say it so effortlessly. Her poker face was fading fast. She needed to go or her face would reveal what Hastur already suspected. She originally came to make sure Hastur wasn't causing trouble. He wasn't actively helping but the act to bothered with soundproofing the entrance proved he was keeping his word for now. That would have to do. "Don't cause any trouble. I'm checking things regularly," she said and left.

“Yeah run away,” Hastur mumbled after her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Beelzebub made their way towards communications trying to get in the right headspace. They had to tread carefully. But not careful in a way that would be suspicious. Heaven couldn’t figure out the truth. They took a deep breath and picked up the phone. "Michael? what do you want?"

A pause, "Beelzebub, a surprise. Things must be pretty desperate in Hell if you're answering,” Michael said. 

“I imagine things are running smoothly as ever in Heaven,” Beelzebub countered. They wouldn’t allow the Archangel to fish any info. 

“Quite, to business then. I believe we have a mutual situation. We both have traitors that prevented the great plan from coming to fruition. I can only assume Satan has come to the same conclusion as us that they need to be made examples of promptly. Therefore- ” Michael said. 

“You need hellfire,” Beelzebub interrupted. They hated the pompous language Michael uses. “And what would I get out of it?” 

“The obvious trade-off is holy water,” Michael said. 

The beginnings of an idea struck Beelzebub. “Yeah, no thanks. I can get that on my own,” they said, hung up the phone, grinned and waited. It's an old negotiation tactic with the bonus of feeling good. Sure enough, a minute later the phone rang again. “Yes?” Beelzebub said with a smirk.

“What do you want?” Michael said. 

“Datore oil, enough for one use,” Beelzebub said. 

“No. I don’t know what you are planning with that. But I’ll have no part in it,” Michael said. 

“It’s not that big of an offer. Datore oil will only harm the user and the user has to apply it willingly without any duress or tricks by the recipient.” 

“Still that is a very specific request,” Michael finally said after a long pause. 

“And it would be an obvious lie if I said I don’t have any plans. However, the nature of deals is the beggar doesn’t come out happy. So take it or leave it.” 

"Alright fi-"

Beelzebub interrupted again. By how readily Michael agreed they decided they could push their luck further. "And I want the holy water too."

"Will that be all?" Michael said with clear irritation in her voice. 

Again another quick agreement. Heaven must really want that angel dead. Granted they really wanted Crowley dead. Personally they would have tried to negotiate around a bit just to not look desperate. But Beelzebub wouldn't argue. "Yes. We'll meet on Earth tomorrow to make a formal pact and the trade. But before you go I have some news that might interest you."

“Then speak quickly. I tire of talking to you.” Michael said. 

“And here I thought we were getting along so well. But if you insist, thought you would like to know Ligur is dead,” Beelzebub said and waited for a reaction. Michael could pretend to not care and end the call now. Or could inquire further. They expected the first out of pride. But a moment later they were surprised. Michael must be out of sorts today.

“How?” Michael asked. 

Beelzebub decided to reward Michael’s honesty with a direct answer. “Our traitor, Crowley, set a trap with a bucket of holy water. I suspect your traitor provided it. But he’s been on earth long enough that it’s possible that he acquired it himself."

"Hm… Well, I suppose it was part of the ineffable plan. It will be the fate of all the fallen soon enough."

"Hmph. Glad you care so much about your boy toy," Beelzebub said. 

Beelzebub would never say it out loud, with Hastur being a factor, but they always did suspect that Ligur and Michael had some sort of arrangement. Where they provided each other more info than they were supposed to in order to elevate both their values. So in some messed up way Beelzebub was glad that suspected leak was closed, especially now.

"Be silent. You know very well we broke any connections between us cleanly long before the rebellion started," she said.

"Yes, I remember well. You borderline bragged about it. 'An Archangel has to set an example to love all things equally. Straying to personal love is inappropriate.' Kinda funny in hindsight that attitude chased an angel to our side," Beelzebub said. 

"And look which one of us is still an Archangel and which one is in the pits of Hell," Michael said. 

"But are you happy?" 

"You've never understood it wasn't about being happy. It was about serving her," Michael said and this time she hung up the phone. 

Beelzebub hung up the phone too and gave it a blank stare. They thought taunting Michael with Ligur's death would be enjoyable. But it wasn't at all. It just reminded them of the sickening blind loyalty Heaven had for the Almighty. Beelzebub shook their head. What mattered was Hell secured a good deal. Maybe they could drag this situation out of the gutter one step at a time.

* * *

Dagon was deep in thought. Slowly making her way to Beelzebub’s quarters. She felt trapped. Hastur for all intents and purposes put her in check. She failed to dissuade his suspicions that she and Beelzebub cared about one another. And that made her feel sick.

Their relationship wasn't something that happened one night. It happened one small moment at a time. After centuries a nod turned into a grin, that turned into a smile. A smile turned into a chuckle in privacy. Long meetings evolved into small talk which eventually went into more personal ideas and stories. And after that, everything spiraled out of control.

Thinking back it was difficult to say when the line was crossed. They never had a sudden confession or anything like that. Just a mutual understanding they cared for each other developed between the two. It turned out little steps inevitably add up to leaps. And neither of them ever decided to retreat or shy away. At least maybe until now…

Now Hastur called their relationship out, it was a sign it's too noticeable. Someone else could figure it out and exploit it. That made it too dangerous to continue. At least Dagon thought Beelzebub would see it that way. Beelzebub never allowed weaknesses. In truth, she admired that about them.

Then a terrible thought entered her mind. She could just never mention it. If Bee didn't know, nothing would change. 

Beelzebub headed back towards their quarters. And saw Dagon heading the same way. She looked upset about something. But why? Beelzebub rolled their own eyes at themselves. _‘Could be the fact Hell is hanging by a thread.’_ Sure Dagon seemed relatively fine before but how you look in company and by yourself differs. “Dagon?” they said from behind the other demon. 

Dagon didn’t mean to but thinking of keeping something from Beelzebub and hearing their voice at the same time made her jump. “Oh. I was just trying to find you. I mean I was heading your way. Well, obviously not your way since your here. But I thought... Well, whatever. Here we both are.” 

Beelzebub tilted their own head this wasn’t like her. _'Why would she be nervous?'_ Maybe Dagon had something major to report and was poorly trying to hint that it needed to be in private. “Yes, I had business in communications but was about to retire to my quarters. We can talk there if that works for you?”

The tilt of their head convinced Dagon that Beelzebub was already suspicious of her. Of course, they would be. This was Beelzebub and she was broadcasting guilt. Then Beelzebub’s offer of going to their quarters could only mean that they planned to confront her about it there. She reflexively gulped, her fishlike nature betraying her much like Beelzebub’s buzzing tendencies. But she had to face the music. It was well deserved for even thinking of withholding the truth. How could she even consider lying to them? She made eye contact to show she was determined to accept whatever was to come. “Alright, whatever you want.” 

_‘What in Satan’s name.’_ Beelzebub couldn’t figure out what was going on. Was Dagon scared of them? What did they do? Beelzebub racked their brain thoroughly of their last encounter. She seemed fine then. They were hopelessly clueless. A feeling the Prince of Hell only felt a handful of times in their whole existence. 

Soon they entered the room and the entrance was sealed. "Dagon? Do you have something to tell me?"

Dagon paused. What could she say? _'I'm sorry I thought about keeping something from you. And then was too much of a wimp to even decide or even pretend to be innocent.’_

Dagon's eyes showed pure fear. Beelzebub knew they were intimidating. They tried to be. But Dagon should know she had nothing to fear from them. They took a few steps away from Dagon to try to look less threatening. "Look, I have no clue what I did. But you can just tell me," they said calmly. 

"What you did? What are you talking about?" Dagon said in stunned confusion.

"I don't fucking know. You tell me." 

Dagon blinked. Beelzebub of all demons, the master of reading others thought this was about them and not her obvious own guilt. But obviously the gears in Beelzebub’s head were starting to turn now as they said, “Wait. Did you do something?” 

Beelzebub tensed up and was now looking at her more objectively. And the way her eyes glanced at the ground was telling that they were on the right track. They barely could fathom Dagon doing something against them though. 

“Nothing I did. Something I thought about that I shouldn't have,” she said. 

_‘A thought,’_ okay that was possible. Beelzebub relaxed slightly, “Go on.” 

Dagon and Beelzebub sat on a hard sofa as she recounted the whole exchange between her and Hastur. The ending was hard to get out. Especially the whole love and caring bit. Both of them usually preferred to avoid sentimental talk. 

Beelzebub listened carefully. They didn't like any of that. Dagon and Hastur were always oil and water but they were crossing personal lines that can only cause trouble. That needed to stop. "First, Dagon you need to lay off of Hastur. At the moment I only care if he obeys direct orders. Given events, I can't expect any more for the time being. Understand?" 

“I’ll try Bee. But Hastur pushes and my temper has never been the best. He had the nerve to call you a coward,” Dagon answered.

“Then allow me to defend my own honor with him. He wants to push you and strike low because he doesn’t give a damn. You’re just indulging him. I’m going to pull rank here that’s an order. I can’t have you two fighting,” Beelzebub said. They didn’t normally give Dagon orders because they liked the illusion of them being equals. And it was detrimental to their relationship. But they’re also the Prince of Hell. And right now the Prince needed their two closest allies as together as possible. 

“Okay, No more fighting,” Dagon agreed. “And about the second part of that?”

Beelzebub nodded, “I assume this is where your thought came in.”

“I thought of not telling you Hastur suspected us. To keep it hidden and pretend it never happened. I only just thought of it when you came around the corner. But even the idea entering my mind nearly drove me mad,” she said. 

“Nearly drove us both mad more like.” Beelzebub paused sighed, “Please shut me up if I get too sentimental here... I can’t say I’m happy about it. But it wasn’t long and I know what panic is like. I joined Lucifer’s ranks in the rebellion because I disagreed with the Almighty on many things. One of those was the sin of thought. Having free will means seeing a variety of options and picking one. You can’t control what you see only what you pick. So how can I condemn you for just seeing a bad idea? Though I will comment you are really bad at lying to me.”

Relief and gratitude washed over Dagon in almost uncontrollable amounts. Why did someone so amazing give someone like her the time of day? That said she didn’t miss a beat and replied, “What does that say about the demon who took forever to read through me. I believe I heard, ‘I have no clue what I did.’”

There we go, that was the Dagon Beelzebub knew well. They flashed a grin for a few seconds then realized the familiar pattern they were falling in and stopped abruptly. “That said I know why you didn’t want to tell me.”

The happy feelings Dagon felt were suddenly replaced by fear. “It is obvious now that our relationship isn’t as discrete as we thought. And I know how you feel about that.”

And that was the part Beelzebub had been considering and reconsidering in the back of their mind since Dagon’s initial recount of what Hastur said. Dagon wanting to hide everything said her stance clear as day. She didn’t want things to end. Not that Beelzebub did either but the danger was all too clear now. Maybe they should have capped this awhile ago. “I’m sorry. It’s just that I can easily see a situation where someone uses you as leverage against me someday. Or even vice versa though admittedly less likely. If it was a risk for just me maybe. But breaking things off is best for both of us.” 

“This is just your nice way of saying it’s because I’m too weak to defend myself if something goes wrong,” she said. 

“You're the strongest willed and most vigilant demon I know. I’d never call you weak. But we aren’t created equal. There are plenty of demons that could and would hurt you if they had reason to.”

Dagon looked up with pleading eyes. “If it’s my danger it should be my choice. I’m fine with that. If something like that does happen just abandon me to my fate. I don’t expect you to intervene, give in to any demands, or anything.”

Beelzebub gaped at her. _‘You really think that would be an option for me?’_ “No.” 

“Fine! If you’re happy with it,” she snapped. 

_‘Happy,’_ that word made them think of their conversation with Michael earlier. “I’m not happy about thizzz! I just don’t know what elzzze to do...” Beelzebub said. The last sentence barely above a whisper. 

Dagon took a deep breath and stood up. She was only making this more difficult on both of them. “I know. I do understand. I'll just miss everything. But I’ll figure something out,” She said and walked away.

As Dagon left Beelzebub felt there will slowly break with each step. It felt like falling again. They knew once Dagon walked through that door there would be no turning back. _‘I just have to be strong for a few more moments.’_ She was at the door. _‘This is the correct move. It's safer this way.’_ Her hand was on it. ' _There is a reason demons shouldn’t be happy.’_ The door started to open and something broke inside Beelzebub’s mind. “Stop,” they said out loud. And flinched in surprise of their own words. 

Frozen, Dagon let the door fall back close. “I’m only turning around if you promise you won’t do that ever again.”

Beelzebub felt twisted between two parts of themselves. The logical rationalist who knew any weakness should be curtailed and unknowns removed from the board. And the optimist who felt like maybe being happy was worth the gamble. The latter part was usually suppressed but was screaming now. 

“Answer me!” Dagon yelled.

Dagon’s plea stung Beelzebub’s heart. They needed to give her an answer. “I want to make one thing clear. If you're ever in danger, I’m in danger. There is no abandoning you. Being with me puts you at risk. And me being with you makes me vulnerable.” Beelzebub paused to think of how much they wanted to say out loud. “Being with you makes me happy. Maybe happier than before the fall and that's why I hate the thought of you at risk. But I’m also a demon and selfish. And what’s the point of protecting you if I can’t have you?” 

Dagon turned around slowly. “I… I’ll probably sound terrible. I don’t want you weak on my account. Honestly, I hate myself for it a bit. I wish I was stronger. But if we can keep this. I want it so much,” Dagon tried to stop her hands from shaking and failed. “I don’t know what to do with myself.” 

Beelzebub nodded, walked up to her, and guided her back to the couch slowly. As she sat down they started to rub her back in slow firm circles where her wings would be if they were out. And motioned her to lean against them. Dagon compiled without any fighting and laid her head on their neck. 

Strong emotions were tough for demons, happy or sad unable to release them with tears. But as Beelzebub massaged her back she relaxed slightly. Her muscles untensed and it did feel good. Then Beelzebub muttered to her ear. “I’m sorry my Dragonfly, that will never happen again.” 

“It’s alright,” she said back.

“If it makes you feel better. There is a very real chance Heaven will wipe us all out before any opportunistic demon becomes a problem... Okay, didn’t sound as good out loud but the thought actually helped me somehow.” 

She laughed despite her state, “You have a strange way of thinking. Very you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Beelzebub took one last look at Dagon, now in their arms. Maybe Hastur had a point. They were both hypocrites for saying what a demon was or wasn’t. This certainly wasn’t demonic. They didn’t really care, but objectively it got them thinking, if Dagon was not a factor the raid on heaven plan probably would have been considered more seriously. Well, they could live with being unobjective in this case.

It was tempting to stay like this all day. Time for this sort of thing could be hard to come to by all too soon. But regretfully, they decided it was time to prepare for the upcoming day. They had to meet with Michael and prepare for the execution. But even before that, they had to update Dagon and Hastur about the phone call and a rough idea of a plan they were forming. Beelzebub started to stand up and heard Dagon grunt in protest. “Come on now. It’s back to business.”

Dagon sat up and rolled her shoulders. “Do you want to secure more areas? It’s probably possible now. Things are slowly calming down.”

“No. You, me and Hastur are going to have another meeting. I have some interesting news."

Dagon stood up. “Right, you said you were in communications. Why was that?”

“Trying to steal a sneak peek now? You’ll just have to attend to find out.” Dagon pouted and Beelzebub grinned. “Someone has to teach you some patience and restraint.”

“You know they say patience is a virtue. Very angelic of you,” she replied with a playful glint in her eye.

Beelzebub felt a flash of warmth and their eyes lit up at Dagon’s challenge. They licked the top of the roof of their mouth. Craving to take the challenge on. They really didn’t have time for this but hell, Michael could wait longer if needed.

Dagon heard a crackle of magic and suddenly Beelzebub wasn’t in front of her anymore. But judging by that hungry look in Beelzebub’s eyes, she knew exactly where they were and was proven right when she heard Bee’s voice behind her.

“Angelic you say? Maybe you need a reminder of who you’re talking to,” Beelzebub said and then slipped their arms around her neck from behind, but kept them loose. Knowing Dagon didn’t like to be physically restrained in any way. Then they slowly let part of their demonic essence enter inside her body looking to meet her own.

Dagon naturally followed their lead and reached out to her own essence to meet them. The sheer power of Beelzebub’s soul stung slightly on her approach. It always did, but it was worth feeling them in a way only celestial beings could. And Beelzebub was always careful to give her plenty of room to retreat if needed.

As both their souls touched Beelzebub gasped at the sudden sensation. They could feel everything that was Dagon. Her fortitude, determination, and bravery wash over them. And all those feelings wiped clean the constant stream of calculations, consideration, and planning that Beelzebub always carried in the back of their mind. They limply lost themselves in pure freedom from thought. And only cared about this one thing in front of them.

At the same time, Dagon felt her own weaknesses float away. All her insecurity and fear being pushed away by endless waves of protection coming off of Beelzebub.

They both just indulged in each other for a few long minutes. Then Dagon, with some focus, started sending pulses of closeness, and happiness to her partner. Beelzebub, in turn, sent a feeling that was a mix of gratitude and repentance on what they almost did earlier. _'I almost gave this up. What is wrong with me?'_

Beelzebub’s turbulent thoughts rang throughout her own being. She gave a sad smile and sent her own message. _'You’re a rationalist. You’ll never deny the honest truth to yourself or to me either. If that wasn’t you, I wouldn’t have ever trusted you. Not like this.'_

Beelzebub mused about this internally a long while as they exchanged more energy and feelings. The two beings reverberated off each other. When one felt warmness the other did in kind, which reflected its way back to the originator. After a while, Beelzebub finally said, _'Then I’m glad I’m me.'_

The longer they stayed connected the more the emotions mixed together to a point it was impossible to distinguish what feelings came from who. Both their states became a single wave pushing back and forth, growing in intensity every second. Until it all burst, in a powerful sensation of every emotion at once. Dagon shivered in both pure elation and recovering from the shock sent across her own being. Beelzebub slowly gathered themselves back into their own body. Their heart didn’t normally bother beating but it was pumping now.

Taking a minute to compose themself Beelzebub said, “You are horribly distracting, you know?”

“I could feel you’re in a hurry. Come on, we’ll make up the time,” she said with a smile.

* * *

Hastur never left his quarters. He just sat in a hard wooden chair with a blank stare. The waves of grief that wrapped him earlier were subsiding. But as the grief faded all that was left was an unbearable emptiness in his chest. He was aware of pain from his arms and a profound headache. But he couldn’t muster any need to care. And not because the pain was a useful distraction or release. It stopped helping with that awhile ago. He just simply lacked the emotion to care. Then he heard a knock on the door. He ignored it. But then a figure he recognized walked through. “Beelzebub.”

Beelzebub looked over the Duke of Hell. Even for a demon, he looked terrible. And it wasn’t just his beaten up hands and arms. That wasn't unexpected. It was his lifeless eyes, his slouching posture, and his deadpan voice addressing them. “Hastur, We’re going to have another meeting, in the war room, now.”

Hastur shrugged, “You won’t like anything I say so what’s the point.”

Beelzebub thought carefully. The truth was they needed a second opinion. They trusted Dagon implicitly but she was biased. While Hastur would gladly call them out if they were making an error. But admitting that was out of the question. “You’re probably correct. But your rank grants you the right to attend, whether I wish for it or not. It’s up to you. Though you will attend because Crowley’s execution is a topic,” Beelzebub said.

"Straight to the point," Hastur mumbled. "Alright suppose I’ll go."

They both made their way to the war room. Hastur could feel Beelzebub’s judgmental gaze looking them over with every step. Analyzing, searching for weakness no doubt. As if he wasn’t an obvious mess. When Hastur entered the war room the first thing he saw was Dagon in her usual spot. She quickly changed her gaze away from him.

Beelzebub took their place at the table but chose to stand. "Through back channels, Michael called us. Heaven seems to be fairly desperate for hellfire. They offered to trade us holy water for it."

"Figures it be Michael," Hastur said bitterly. “Did you accept?”

“I did. This will make the execution happen a lot sooner than any of us thought. We’ll have to make preparations quick. I’m due to meet Michael in a few hours. That said I don’t really care about keeping her waiting.”

“Crowley’s execution could help soothe the masses. I can make preparations while you are making the trade,” Dagon offered.

“No. I’m preparing it,” Hastur said flatly. He glared up at Beelzebub daring them to tell him no.

Beelzebub looked back at him in cold measurement. Kowtowing to the Duke’s demands felt out of the question. They were giving them more than enough room to breathe already. But this is one of the rare cases where they sympathized. And they did promise the Duke vengeance. “I already plan to put you in charge of the actual capture of Crowley. But if you want to make time for both, go ahead.”

"I will," Hastur said. He didn’t expect them to relent so easily but he’d take it.

Dagon gritted her teeth. That left her useless with nothing to do. But Beelzebub told her to leave Hastur alone, so she remained silent. Still, she felt a bit miffed at the whole thing. Hastur seemed to be able to say and do whatever he wanted because he was upset.

“There is something else. Along with the holy water, I asked Michael for datore oil,” they paused to see if there was a reaction. There was none. It wasn’t surprising the two never heard of it. It was a holy object not classified by Archangels but in most circumstances, it was fairly useless. “It is a heavenly invention that transfers all ethereal energy of one being into another.”

“That would utterly destroy the user. If Heaven has something like that why do they need hellfire? Wouldn’t draining someone be more useful and easy,” Dagon said.

“It has safeguards. The user has to apply it willingly to the recipient. And the user has to be aware of all consequences without tricks or be under any duress to comply,” Beelzebub said.

Hastur’s eyes finally had a flicker of interest. “Well, I doubt you have any plans to die. So what do you want it for?”

“I want the antichrist to gift me his power.”

The energy in the whole room turned into a still silence for what felt like over a minute. “But that’s...” Dagon started.

“Nuts and or impossible,” Hasture cut in. “Why would the antichrist even agree to sacrifice themselves for you. If it is how you say. You can’t even threaten the lives of his friends.”

Beelzebub pauses, “I’m not certain it would kill the brat. He’s not pure ethereal energy like us. He’s human, mostly. I’ll have to be completely honest about what I know. Every human has something they want, even enough to risk their life over. I’ll find out what that is and tempt them.”

_‘A long shot but...’_ Hastur pondered something. “Are you thinking you can bring Satan back with this power?” he asked.

“That was my first thought. But maybe that’s not necessary. The antichrist's power has proven to surpass Satan’s. We won’t need him and it’s not like any of us will miss him,” Beelzebub said with a smirk.

“No arguments there,” Hastur said. _‘That does mean you think that’s possible though.’_

“Agreed,” Dagon said without hesitation. Satan was nothing but a nightmare for all of them. His erasure was the only thing she felt good about all this time.

“But like you said, the antichrist’s power surpassed even Satans. How do you know your own being can handle it?” Hastur said.

“The whole purpose of datore oil is it doesn’t harm the user. It was made with the idea if a high ranking choir member like an Archangel or even a Seraphim was dying. And if there was time, they could choose any angel they found worthy to replace them, no matter where they were in the choir. So that the power wasn’t lost forever. It shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Shouldn’t?” Dagon repeated.

Beelzebub shrugged, “There is room for uncertainty. The boy is a human and no one is sure of his limits. But Satan made him so his powers should come from ethereal means.”

Hastur glanced at Dagon. She looked unsurprisingly uneasy. “And what happens when you approach the antichrist and he decides to simply remove you from reality like Satan. Just what Hell needs right now. Our Prince of Hell, lining up to share the same fate as our former Lord. You always have been fond of big gambles but if you lose this one the whole legion of Hell will fall. We can’t have you take that risk.”

Beelzebub glared at Hastur. A day ago he wanted to throw everything into the fire and go out attacking Heaven. Now he was concerned with playing it safe and pretending to give a damn about Hell. “Skip the preamble. What are you after?”

“As I said, Hell can’t risk losing you. If you insist on this idea it should be me or Dagon.”

_‘So that is your game.’_ “Suggestion noted and discarded. If anyone is having this power it’s me, not you.”

Dagan forced her eyes to meet Beelzebub’s with great difficulty. “You can’t do that. If all Dukes of Hell disagree we can override you.”

Hastur nodded, “And your vote Dagon?”

“Even though there are many risks even approaching the antichrist. I do think we need to take it. But Hastur is right. You’re the last person we can risk, especially now, ” Dagon said. She knew Beelzebub would know the real reason. She had to keep them safe for her own sake. “I’d volunteer if that’s what you want.”

Beelzebub gritted their teeth. What Hastur was doing was cunning. Dagon wouldn’t let them confront the antichrist because of their personal relationship. And Hastur also knew they wouldn’t let Dagon take their place for the same reason. Which left only him. They were not going to allow it though. “I only allowed that rule because I knew you three wouldn’t ever agree on anything. And I stress three. Since Ligur can’t vote, the clause is nullified.”

“You can’t do that,” Hastur growled.

“Or what? Satan isn’t here to referee us. And even in the unlikely event you two teamed up to stop me, I’d win.”

“I could leave this room right now and tell everyone Satan is gone if you don’t agree,” Hastur threatened.

Without warning, Hastur felt a powerful force throw him. Until he hit the back wall with a hard thud. Despite the sudden dizziness he forced his eyes to refocus. Just in time to see Beelzebub lunge at him. A quick miracle and he managed to transport Beelzebub a few inches to his left while he rolled right.

Beelzebub felt the miracle and their shift in position as they charged at the duke. But it was too late to adjust. They could only slow down with their own miracle as their hands hit the wall. Hastur used that moment to strike at their back and Beelzebub resisted the urge to make any sound to indicate that it hurt.

Dagon reacted on instinct at the sudden turn of events. She reached for a dagger in a hidden coat pocket and threw it across the table straight at Hastur. Hastur gave a small flinch as the dagger hit him squarely on the shoulder. Not that it mattered much as Beelzebub, a second later, was pinning them to the wall by his neck. A swarm of flies blocking his vision. And a blanket of power surrounded him suppressing any of his own magic.

Beelzebub had more than half a mind to throw the Duke in the holy water along with Crowley. Most of the legion already blamed Hastur for Armageddon failing. They could get away with it. Before they felt like they needed Hastur for both mind and power and deep down they pitied him slightly. But Beelzebub also thought they had the Duke under control which was proving false. He might be too much of a liability to keep and they had to determine that now. “Dagon, step outside.”

Dagon moved to obey as Hastur spoke up, “Beelzebub wouldn't hurt you. If you threaten to tell Hell along with me they will have to give in.”

Dagon made a disgusted noise. Deep down she desperately didn’t want them to confront the antichrist nor even try this experiment. But to use their relationship against them... It was a line she wouldn’t cross. She’d find another way. “I don’t need you,” she said and walked out of the room shutting the door.

Now Beelzebub was alone with the Duke. That last stunt he tried to pull didn’t help his case. “Tell me one reason I should keep you? Actually don’t bother. I want to know why. You didn’t give a fuck about anything except revenge on Crowley until I explained the datore oil.”

Hastur just remained silent and Beelzebub continued on their train of thought out loud. “And don’t think either of us bought for a second you give a damn about me. You staged this whole situation in hopes of getting the antichrist's power. But why?”

“It’s power to bend reality itself. Who wouldn’t want it?”

Beelzebub shook their head unsatisfied. “Yesterday you couldn’t care less about living. You didn’t even defend yourself until I promised you revenge. That isn’t someone who is after power. I want the truth.”

Hastur, pinned against the wall, stayed silent. The flies surrounding his vision cleared enough for him to see. They saw Beelzebub’s eyes for the first time. The gaze was beyond angry but also tired and stone serious. Hastur could tell they were about done with them permanently. But if they couldn’t get the oil then it was fine. One more try. “I never asked for much before. I never complained that Ligur and I always got the more dangerous assignments over Dagon when it was your choice. We both know Hell isn’t fair. But if I won any value you will give me that datore oil… please.”

Suddenly, everything made sense to Beelzebub. They let their grip go and Hastur fell to the ground but kept the blanket of power around him so he couldn’t move or perform miracles. “You think his power can bring back Ligur.”

“It has to,” he said.

“In a fair universe, but as you said the universe isn’t fair, especially to us.”

“The antichrist revived humans that died in the days before Armageddon. You even admitted you thought it could bring back Satan. So why can’t it bring Ligur back!” Hastur yelled.

“One, humans have souls after death, there was something to retrieve to put back. Two, I only thought Satan could come back because it was the boy’s power itself that caused it,” Beelzebub said.

“So you don’t think it can bring him back?”

“I don’t know. And I don’t know if one of our kind is even able to take his power. Satan probably had to put it in a human for a reason. I don’t even know if anyone can convince the antichrist to grant it. What I do know is I have the most powerful soul in Hell, I’m good at using the truth to my advantage, and no matter what I’m going to come back, if possible, to defend everything we’ve all built.” _‘And I would hate to have you as a boss,’_ they added to themselves.

Hastur looked slapped at the last point. “You think I’d abandon Hell if I got what I want?”

“No, I think if you got the power and it didn’t bring Ligur back you’d break. Or at minimal wouldn’t care about the rest of us.”

Hastur bit his lip. “So that’s it. Do your worse to me.”

Beelzebub looked Hastur over. They knew the terrible truth was they didn’t want to kill him. And not just because of their value. Hastur was far from their friend but they respected him. He was loyal, outspoken, and saw joy in life most demons lacked. “Hastur, we can come to some kind of arrangement. I have to be the one who confronts the antichrist. We both know that. But if it’s possible I’ll bring Ligur back.”

“Don’t. I don’t believe you,” Hastur said.

“Do you know me to lie?”

“Yes,” Hastur said matter-of-factly. But at the same time was searching Beelzebub’s face for deception. He didn’t find any, but this was Beelzebub.

They smirked. “Fair, I’m not a saint. But when I lie it’s for a reason. I have no reason not to bring him back.”

“You hated Ligur. You never trusted him because of his past with Michael,” he said bitterly.

“I hate and am suspicious of most everyone, not a big feat. It wasn’t his past that bothered me. It was their present. Ligur gunned for his spot in communications and he and Michael always asked for each other with negotiations. It looked bad. You’re not an idiot you had to have had simil-”

“Shut up! Things were over between them long ago. Don’t you dare imply anything now he can’t defend himself.”

“Hastur, you brought it up and you’ll hear it. Do I think they still had romantic feelings? I didn't rule it out but actually no. His treatment of you remained consistent and seemed genuine. But I believe they remained friends. So I watched his movements closely. But I kept him in our ranks as a Duke. Do you know why?”

"You didn't have any proof," he said.

Beelzebub chuckled, "Trust me, Satan never required proof for me to act. I kept quiet because you both were a package deal. You were right before. You've never asked for much and you always obeyed orders. Granted after questioning them a million times, but I didn't dislike that either. You were valuable. And Ligur did as told and admittedly got good intel and deals. Things worked well. And to be honest you have made his death more of a pain to me than he ever was alive."

Then Beelzebub was silent and let Hastur think. It took a while and Beelzebub was starting to doubt he’d ever answer. About ten minutes of silence past, then Hastur spoke, “If I don’t agree you’ll destroy me.” Beelzebub nodded. “Then my choices are giving up or try for the thin hope you offer. If you keep your word. But if there is even a small chance for him, I can’t pass it up. I just don’t understand. You have to be thinking I’m planning on betraying you for it.”

“It is a gamble. I’ll remind you that if you try a betrayal and fail your one chance is over, and I hope that will be enough.”

Hastur nodded “I won’t.”

Beelzebub released Hastur from their metaphysical grip. “Then go, you have a lot of work to do. Send Dagon in on your way out.” Beelzebub already knew she was going to hate their new arrangement.

Hastur nodded and bowed. “Thank you, Lord.”

The title Lord had them taken aback. After the fall demons had everything stripped from them, their angelic names, choir ranks, her grace, and even more in some cases. The only thing they had was titles they’ve given themselves. They carried a lot of weight. Dagon joked about it before but they could tell Hastur was serious. They suppose they should get used to it but it felt unearned. “Prince will do for now,” they said.

* * *

Dagon waited outside the room with what felt like an eternity. The door to the war room had wards making it soundproof so she had no clue what was happening in there. She was sure Beelzebub had it under control though. Dagon used the time to think things through. If she could just find the right words or argument could she talk them out of this? The pit of her stomach told her no.

Finally, Hastur walked out, to her surprise. “What are you doing? You can’t leave.”

“Beelzebub is letting me go. I won’t challenge them again. They wanted me to send you in,” Hasture said in a hoarse voice.

Dagon eyed him with suspicion. That didn’t sound right. But here he was mostly unscathed after threatening Hell’s safety. Then Hastur spoke again, “Here,” he said handing Dagon back her dagger. She took it carefully, “Good aim,” he said.

“You deserved it,” she replied.

“I know,” Hastur said and walked off.

“Wait. If Beelzebub let you go, are they still going to be the one?” Dagon asked.

“They are. And Dagon you can try but they won’t budge on this for anyone,” he said and turned the corner and started to heal his wounds for the first time in days. For the first time since Ligur’s death, he felt like there was a reason to.

“I didn’t ask your opinion,” she muttered.

Dagon walked in and Beelzebub saw she didn’t try to hide anything in her face. “You let Hastur go,” was the first thing she said.

“We came to an agreement eventually. This is his last chance though,” Beelzebub said.

“You’ve been letting him get away with a lot and he’s unpredictable. It’s not like you to be okay with that,” she said.

Beelzebub sighed, “I wouldn’t do anything to put you or Hell at risk. You just have to trust me on that. Besides that isn’t what you want to talk about. I have to Dragonfly.”

Dagon pursed her lips, “No you don’t. It’s not up to you to save everything. Just leave it and see what happens. Other opportunities might come. If Heaven invades we’ll just fight together like we planned with Armageddon.”

“I can’t. At any moment I expect everything to be over. What little we all built down here to be destroyed. Every time I see you smile I think that might be the last time. Fuck, even thizzz morning I thought it could be my last chance to bond with you. At least with Armageddon, I knew a date and we had a chance. If this goes on it’ll drive me insane. I can’t rest. Not until I have the means to keep everything safe,” they said.

“And what about me. Do you care about my sanity? You’re going off to confront the same abomination that wished Satan away. And not to mention the risk even if you get that far. While I’m waiting here, I’d feel so powerless. And if you didn’t come back… I.. I’d hate you,” she said.

Beelzebub was stunned into silence. Their mind whirled to think of something to say but it was blank. _‘Hate me?’_ The idea made them feel sick.

Dagon was surprised at her own words but even more at Beelzebub’s reaction. Their eyes dilated and they were unsteady on their own feet. She didn’t know anything she said could shake them like that. “I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry.”

Beelzebub tried to pull back to their usual self. “It’s fine... I think? Well, it’s fine you voiced it. The problem is I believe you would. I don’t want that,” they said. Then scolded themselves at how pitiful that sounded.

“I don’t want that either. It’s just you are taking all the risks while I’m down here helpless. And if you fail I’m the one who is left alone,” she said trying to be more gentle. She sighed, “Let me come with you when you confront that abomination. ‘If you're ever in danger, I’m in danger,’” she said the last sentence echoing words Beelzebub spoke earlier.

Beelzebub bit their lip. It was fair but they didn’t like the idea. “You will listen to me. You’ll stand by my side but say nothing, especially to the boy. And I’ll still be the one to take his power.”

Dagon nodded in agreement. “I love you,” she said.

Beelzebub knew that. They felt it whenever they bonded. But they never said it out loud and they both even avoided thinking of the word often. A flash of fear hit them expecting the Almighty to strike Dagon down. Demons were stripped of love and it felt like tempting fate to say it. But nothing happened. Instead, Beelzebub just felt a warmth that filled them almost completely.

“I figure if Hastur can get away with it. You don’t have to say it back. I just wanted to know how it felt,” she said.

“I love you too,” they said.


	5. Chapter 5

Now things were relatively calm between all three of them Beelzebub started to feel pain in their lower back, from the nasty blow Hastur gave them. They glanced at Dagon guiltily, “Dragonfly, would you mind healing my back. It’s not bad but I want to be in my best condition before meeting Michael.”

Dagon saw the red creeping up in Beelzebub’s face and tried to soothe their embarrassment. “You don’t need a reason for me to heal you. I like doing it,” she said. And moved behind them placing her hand on her lover’s back. Beelzebub guided her to the exact spot and she let a slow but soothing healing pulse. It is more difficult to heal another person because you can’t feel what’s actually happening. With too little effort you’ll accomplish nothing. But with too much effort you can make the area painfully sensitive. But Dagon liked to think she had enough practice over the millennia to manage. And she was good at reading her partner’s subtle cues. 

As the pain drifted away Beelzebub relaxed. They never thought they’d owed the Almighty anything before. Angels would say that the simple act of being their creator should earn devotion. While Demons would argue that a child shouldn’t blindly obey abusive parents just because they created them. But the closer Beelzebub got to Dagon they couldn’t help but be thankful to the Almighty for creating her. Was that different? When all the pain was gone, they moved away. “Thanks.” 

Dagon saw their gaze look far off and could tell Beelzebub’s mind wasn’t fully with her. “What are you thinking about,” she asked. 

“Lots of things,” they said with a shrug.

“The more things change, the more they remain the same,” she said. 

Beelzebub tilted their head at Dagon. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“It’s a human expression, saw it in a current events report a decade back.” 

“If things change that means they are further away from the established norms. So they would be less the same. Are you sure you remember it right? Maybe it’s more like ‘the more things change the more you notice what remains the same.’”

Dagon rolled her eyes. “Because that just rolls right off the tongue. Yes, I’m sure. Stop overthinking it.”

 _‘Rolls off the tongue?’_ they thought better than to inquire about that _._ “More proof humans are stupid then and I need to get you away from the files. Which reminds me, I’ll need an escort to meet Michael. Would you mind gathering three others that are currently loyal and Invi? The six of us will go.” 

“I’m going also?” Dagon asked. It was rare Beelzebub even let her go to earth let alone be near an Archangel. 

They sighed, it wasn't their preference. But it occurred to them never giving Dagon dangerous assignments is what tipped off Hastur and probably Ligur too of their relationship. They should have seen that before. And if they were going to have Dagon accompanying them to face the antichrist, they’d have to get used to this and soon. Beelzebub told themself they would be right there; It will be alright. “If you don’t want to by all means. But I know Hastur took your job, so I’d figure you want something else to do.”

“Of course I want to. Just surprised,” she said. 

“A time for surprises apparently,” they said. 

* * *

Dagon had the group gathered up in record time. Which was good since they were already an hour late for the meetup. Beelzebub eyed the participants. “We are going to Earth to meet with the Archangel Michael on neutral ground. She is lending us holy water. In exchange, we are lending Heaven hellfire. The reasons should be obvious and if not don’t hurt your sorry brains too much,” Beelzebub said and smiled at the next part. “Now because of this, one of you will have the honor to carry the hellfire. And temporarily go up to the Silver City, until Heaven’s execution is over. You’ll probably be returned after. Any volunteers?”

The room was quiet. A few of the demons wisely chose to keep eye contact with their Prince while the others eyed the ground. But no one stepped up. “A bunch of coward sods you all are. Luckily one of you unofficially volunteered beforehand. Invi, you attacked a Duke of Hell, as punishment, you will be sent to carry the hellfire to Heaven. If they refuse to return you, don’t expect any aid or negotiations on your behalf. I suggest you behave and don’t let the Archangels know your standing,” Beelzebub said. 

Invi looked at them with eyes wide in shock. “Please, no. I was just angry; I didn’t mean it. I’ll do double shifts for as long as you want and I won’t cause trouble ever again. Have mercy.”

Beelzebub laughed, “Save your breath, you’re a demon. We don’t get mercy.” They threw a black container towards Invi. “There is hellfire stored in there. Open it when the Archangels tell you to. Be careful with it, unless you want to take one for the team and fry one of the pricks up there,” they said coldly. In truth, it was very unlikely Heaven would do anything to her. She was low ranking and unimportant. Plus they’d send some lowly angel to Hell they’d want returned. But it didn’t hurt the underling to sweat.

Invi looked defeated, “Fine... if I-

“I’ll go… I mean volunteer. I’ll volunteer,” a rushed voice said. 

Beelzebub looked at the direction of the sound and saw it was Viran. The nervous demon from communications. Everyone looked shocked Invi included. Beelzebub was surprised too but didn't show it. "I already asked for volunteers. No one spoke up."

"I'm slow. I needed time to think. But I want to," he said.

Viran’s hands were visibly shaking but there was a determination in his posture and his gaze was steady. It was curious. "Why?"

"I want the chance to prove my loyalty to the legion of hell. Allow me to do this," Viran said and a moment later added hurriedly, “my Prince.” 

Beelzebub eyed the demon closely. This wasn't to plan but what was lately. They caught Invi glancing back at Viran. They couldn't see her eyes to guess the look she was giving but noted Viran's hands stop shaking the moment she turned her head to look towards him. A theory entered their mind.

"Shows over," Beelzebub said. "Everyone except Invi and Viran step outside. Dagon make sure the door is closed. We'll leave as soon as this is settled." 

The three other demons left without a word, Dagon taking the rear. When the door was shut Beelzebub looked at the two. "Viran, are you sure you want this. I'm not lying when I say the danger is real." ‘ _Perhaps exaggerating but not lying.'_

"Yes," he said. 

"Well, I'm sure you have no objections, correct Invi?" Beelzebub asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. This is the only way I can redeem myself to you. I won't have it taken away by this indecisive coward," she said.

"What a remarkable change of tune," Beelzebub said. They smiled at her coldly, "You must have guessed since now you’re useless to me, my plan now is to throw you into the holy water along with the traitor Crowley."

Invi gasp at the threat. At the same moment, Viran stepped between her and Beelzebub. “No, you can’t do that.” 

"Viran just shut up," Invi said.

"And the truth comes out," Beelzebub said, the reaction satisfying them. Viran still glowered at them, his posture not budging. "You can relax. No one here is getting thrown into holy water. I just wanted to gauge your reactions."

As both the demons slightly untensed, Beelzebub continued, "It's painfully obvious you both are trying to protect each other. I don't care to imagine why but here we are. Viran I happen to owe you a favor for informing me directly of the communication with the Archangel. If you wish to spend it on taking Invi's place, I will allow it."

"She'll be safe and not punished with something else?” Viran asked.

Beelzebub suppressed a grin noting how quick Viran dropped the pretense of this being for Hell. They were not sure of the exact private status of these two but it made them wonder how rampant these hidden relationships run in hell. Perhaps it made sense. They were all originally beings of love that were stripped of it. Why wouldn’t they have a drive to fill that void? "She won’t. We'll call it even," they said.

Invi spoke up, "You’re lying. You’re going to let me get away scot-free? Just like that? I don't believe it. You said yourself there is no mercy here."

"And that’s true. But this is far from mercy. Let this serve as a lesson that your actions can have unintended consequences," they said, feeling some sympathy. They understood the underlying cruelty of this all too well.

“Viran…” Invi began. 

“Stop. I always knew you’re impulsive but getting involved in the riots? Attacking a Duke of Hell? What did you think was going to happen?” he snapped. 

“I didn’t think you’d get involved,” she said weakly. 

“You never think. You didn’t even tell me. I could have talked you out of it.” 

“I know it’s my fault. That’s why you should back out. I’ll be fine,” Invi said. 

Viran glanced at Beelzebub, “No I’ll go. We’ll talk about it more after,” he said. 

Invi looked to be thinking of something to say but Beelzebub cut her off. “As entertaining as this is, I’m on a timed clock. Here is how this is going to work. As I said before, Viran, I’ll allow you to deliver the hellfire. However, this isn’t a punishment for you. So my stance on no aid or negotiations is lifted if you run into trouble. That said, Invi if you do anything to put me in a sour mood he’s on his own. That includes arguing with me now. So if you have any intelligence you will quietly nod in agreement, give Viran the hellfire, and we’ll go out and leave.”

Invi nodded but other than that didn't move a muscle. Viran walked up to her and grabbed the hellfire from her. She gripped her hand tighter around the container for a brief second but forced herself to let go. They all left the room to join the others. 

Beelzebub spoke up first. "It has been decided. Viran has agreed to brave the Silver City despite the danger and risk involved. Going beyond the calling of what is needed or expected, for the benefit of Hell. For that reason, after the exchange is done, he'll be promoted to communications manager. If you agree to take that position," Beelzebub said, turning to Viran. In truth, they knew it wasn't for Hell at all. But it was brave, he has a good head on his shoulders, and they could predict him now they knew what Viran cared about most. And the value of predictability couldn’t be overestimated right now. 

"I don't know what to say," Viran choked out. 

Beelzebub rolled their eyes in annoyance. The slightly raised eyebrows Dagon was giving them didn’t help. _'Okay, maybe he would be a work in progress.'_ “Yes or no. I’m not expecting an elegant speech.” _‘I’d even accept sure at this point.’_

“Yes, I-”

“Alright, let’s head off,” Beelzebub said. Cutting him off in case he was going to add something detrimental. 

The group of demons made their way through the corridors of hell and up the escalator to earth. Beelzebub took a moment to steel themselves. If this went well everything could be fixed. Maybe even better than ever before. Their ambitions didn’t just end on safety after all. But if this goes bad it could all go back to square one or worse. “I can sense the Archangel Michael. We’ll teleport there momentarily. No one is to speak but me unless you have my direct permission to speak. Understood?” 

“Yes,” the demons said in unison. 

Beelzebub nodded and with a snap of their fingers, they transported the group into an open field far away from any human habitats. The Archangel looked unamused at their arrival. “You’re late,” she said. 

“And?” Beelzebub stated. They looked around. This couldn’t be right. Michael only had one other angel with her and not a full escort. Was this a trap? 

“I almost left and called this unfortunate arrangement done,” she said. 

“You’re not a good liar. You wanted this trade even more than I do,” Beelzebub lied. “Where are the others?”

“There are no others. We came alone. Unlike you and your fancy guard, I don’t need protection,” Michael said. 

“You agreed to meet here without a full escort?!?” Beelzebub asked, thrown off. They cast their senses as far as they could searching for others hiding. They couldn’t sense anything but maybe they found a way around that. Every instinct in them was screaming to call this whole thing off and retreat to Hell. 

Michael felt the Prince of Hell scanning hard and desperately through her senses. She pushed her companion forward. “I don’t remember you being so easily distraught. This is Haniel, my personal assistant. They will be escorting whoever carries the hellfire up to Heaven for the execution,” she explained. 

Beelzebub fought hard for control over themselves. “Then who will be carrying the holy water,” they said. 

“That will be me,” Michael said. 

And all that control slipped at that moment. “Have you gone mad! You are going to come down to Hell alone. Do you have a death wish?” they asked. 

“No, I will be going to confirm your traitor is executed personally,” she said. 

Beelzebub shook their head, “I’m not having any Archangel going anywhere near Hell. You’re not poking your nose in our business.” Most Angels wouldn’t have the ability for a full scan of Hell. But Michael was another story. A quick look and she would know instantly Satan wasn’t there. 

“You’re paranoid. Heaven would never attack where Satan is most powerful directly. No weakness I can find would change that fact,” Michael said. 

“Maybe not, But My Lord will toss me in the deepest pit for having you anywhere regardless. Not happening. I’ll let your assistant come. That should be good enough to verify Crowley’s execution,” Beelzebub said. 

“Then this arrangement is terminated. You won’t be getting the holy water or the datore oil,” Michael said. And turn her back. 

_‘Damn you,’_ they thought, mind spinning on what to do. At the moment they didn’t even care about the execution. They needed the datore oil. But giving in was too dangerous. Michael wasn’t dumb if she knew exactly how desperate they were for the oil they might start putting things together. The only thing they could do here was call the bluff and hope it was a bluff. They took a deep breath. “Should have known making deals with Heaven was a waste of time,” they said. Then Beelzebub turned to their escort. “We’re leaving.” 

Michael took a few more steps and stopped. “Would it be acceptable if we made a contract where I couldn’t use my abilities in Hell,” she asked. 

Beelzebub thought carefully. This was dangerous but it could work. “I’d have to send word to our lord in advance but that could be arranged,” they said. 

“Then let's expedite this,” she said. Michael snapped her fingers and a fully realized and done contract appeared out of thin air. Beelzebub snatched it from her and began reading the details. It was simple enough, both Beelzebub and Michael must send their respective objects with a retainer. The retainer can not use any miracles active or passive when in each other's domain. And the retainer has to use their items to execute the guilty party. If this contract was broken both signers will know the second it was breached. 

“I still don’t understand why you are so determined but whatever,” they said and signed. The back of their head nagged them but they deemed it a necessary risk. Michael still thought Satan was there along with the rest of the legion of hell. Her odds of escape were near impossible, from her perspective, if she broke the contract. 

Michael nodded and signed on the second line and it was done. “Dagon! Viran! come here,” Beelzebub commanded and the two demons stepped up. “Dagon, take the contract and go ahead of us. Let our Lord know the situation and review this,” Beelzebub said, giving her the contract. Dagon gave them a knowing look and took the paper. It was lucky she was here to help keep the charade going. Then they turn to Haniel, “Michael’s assistant, this is Viran. He will carry the hellfire. See that he is delivered back safely and remember I have the more valuable hostage by far if it comes to that,” Beelzebub threatened. 

Haniel nodded and motioned for the demon to follow. Viran took one last look behind him at the others. Probably Invi in particular and went. After a few steps, they both were whisked away. That could have gone better but it’s still salvageable. Next up was to execute Crowley. But that was mostly resting on Hastur’s shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

Dagon road the escalator back down to Hell. She read over the contract in her hand and frowned. This thin sheet of paper was the only thing protecting them from the wrath of Heaven. It wasn’t enough. Not even close to enough. How could Beelzebub risk so much on this? She shook her head. Beelzebub’s hands were tied and she wouldn’t doubt them now. But that didn’t mean she couldn't do anything. What they all needed was a backup plan if something went wrong. But she’d need help. 

Hastur was organizing the execution with a new fire. He changed the throne room around with miracles adding the ugliest bathtub he could imagine and a large window on the wall so plenty of witnesses could watch safely. He also added a few little touches like an extra dirty floor and poor flickering lighting designed to be headache-inducing. The easiest part was spreading the news. All he had to do was mention it to a few others and news caught on like an angel lit aflame. As he was finishing up in the trial room Dagon walked in. “I need something from the armory,” she said. 

“Then go yourself. I’m busy, have a fucking traitor to catch,” Hastur said. 

Dagon lowered her voice. “I need a hellfire weapon."

“What?” he said in disbelief. Hellfire weapons were in the restricted part of the armory. True he oversaw the armory and had access but that was for doing inventory and checking on things. No one but Beelzebub was supposed to take those weapons. And Dagon was such a stickler for the rules... “Why the blazes would you need that,” then Hastur paused, something had to be wrong. “The trade. It went alright, yeah?” _‘Beelzebub did get the oil. Everything is fine.’_

Dagon rolled her eyes, “We got the holy water. Your little execution is fine. But...” 

“What about the other thing,” Hastur interrupted a bit too quickly. 

“Yes, that too,” she said and noticed Hastur relax. _‘What was up with him and the datore oil.’_ She continued, “But Michael insisted to be the one to deliver the holy water. And Beelzebub agreed, with this contract,” she said, pulling it out of her pocket and handing it to Hastur. “Happy?”

“Never,” he said but took it and skimmed through. He could feel the magical property of the contract to know it was legit. And as he looked at the details he started to get a picture of what Dagon had in mind. If the contract broke there was no telling if Michael did take the opportunity to scan Hell. Except if someone was close enough to confirm it and intercept before they escaped. And Dagon, not being much of a threat, could probably remain that close without suspicion. With the Archangel Michael figuring no lower demon in their right mind would challenge her. "You know I don’t have that authority.”

Dagon sighed, “Under normal times yes. But Beelzebub will be with the Archangel Michael until the execution is over. I’m sure they would agree with it but we don’t have time to get permission.” 

“Yeah, no. I’m already on their bad side. I’m not giving you a weapon to get yourself killed. You can lie all you want. But we both know Prince Beelzebub will have me flayed alive if I did that,” he said. 

“What do you care about what Beelzebub thinks? Last I checked you didn’t even care about Hell. Just get me the weapon. Not like you have anything to lose,” she said. 

Before Hastur had a chance to think he pushed Dagon down with a miracle. He wasn’t sure if it was on purpose or an accident. Maybe a bit of both. But at the moment he didn’t care. “Don’t test me,” he warned. “You know exactly what I have to lose.” He loomed over at her wanting to do more then stopped himself and took a step back. “You’re damn lucky I can’t leave a mark on you.”

Dagon felt the wind knocked out of her but stood back up. That gave her an idea. One that she hated because it involved breaking orders Bee gave her. But what other choice was there? Hastur, annoyingly, was being loyal for once. 

“Now tell me something,” Dagon said. “What do you mean about something to lose? What kind of deal did you and Beelzebub make?” 

Hastur blinked, “They didn’t tell you?” 

Dagon shuffled her feet, “No, all I know is you came to some kind of agreement,” she said.

That surprised Hastur. He figured they both shared everything. He and Ligur did. But there was no reason for Dagon to ask if she did know. So Beelzebub must have kept it private. 

"It's none of your business," he snarled

"I'm making it my business!" 

“Fucking annoying bug. Only the Lord of the Flies would ever like you. Whatever, it’s simple really but not surprising you couldn’t figure it out. What good are you for anyways except watching the files,” Hastur said. 

"Shut it. I can more than hold my own," she said.

"Really? Then why did Prince Beezlebub come drag me out of the gutter to help quell things yesterday? Why was it always me and Ligur sent on dangerous missions? Why were we sent to deal with Crowely? While you were safe, down here, in your cushy job. Right? Lord of the Files,” he said. 

She gritted her teeth at the verbal attack. So Hastur blamed her for Ligur. She pushed further. Even if it was against Beelzebub’s orders to give Hastur space. “I’ve had my share of bad assignments. I had to teach humans farming from scratch. All to just promote greed and gluttony. It was like herding cats.”

“Annoying and tedious. But tell me when was your last dangerous assignment. Possession? Sacrilege of a temple? Confronting an enemy? I don’t think you’ve even been given an assignment on earth since the antichrist was born.”

Dagon felt her face turning red. She was past pretending and actually heated. “Fine, you caught me. I’m useless. But at least I am not a complete miserable failure. I read your stupid report when trying to apprehend Crowley. A holy water trap. Well if you can call a bucket over a door a trap. How couldn’t you see that coming.”

At the last sentence, Dagon saw Hastur’s pupils dilate until his whole eye was pure jet black. That same moment a deep cold was forced through her body. And she knew she did it. She got into a comfortable defensive stance for whatever good that would do her. Before Hastur attacked. 

Hastur rushed at Dagon who was ready as could be and instinctively dodged it by spinning at the last second so she was behind Hastur. Hastur growled and went at her again. This time Dagon felt her feet grounded in place. And a second later the paralysis spread in all her muscles. They were not numb though just unmovable so she wouldn't be spared from pain. Next thing she knew Hastur grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back. Dagon gulped in fear. All plans forgotten. She tried haphazard miracles to move. But she couldn’t overpower Hastur’s. She was completely restrained and her mind flashbacked to the early days of Hell. When she was alone, no rank, and defenseless. With newly fallen angels who were more or less feral. Those days she was pinned like this often by any demon stronger than her, or a group. And they could do whatever they wanted with her for whatever reason. 

Then she felt sharp pains in her legs and something crawling on them. No... lots of things. She hissed knowing what that was. Maggots. But at least the pain brought her back to the present. She took some shaky deep calming breaths. “Hastur that’s enough. I...I didn’t mean it,” she said. But Hastur just stared at her. And the pain in her legs increased as more maggots burrowed in. “Stop now, or Beelzebub will know everything. And whatever deal you have is over.” 

That seemed to register and Hastur slowly released her and the maggots withdrew. “You bitch,” he said, snapping out of his blood lust. Realizing exactly what she did and why. 

She nodded accepting the insult. What she said was low and she deserved every bit of pain and old flashbacks she received. But provoking him to attack was the only idea she had. And Beelzebub and Michael wouldn’t be gone that much longer. “Here is how this is going to work. You are going to get me a hellfire weapon, something small and concealable. Then after the trial I’ll pass it off to you and you can sneak it back. And Beelzebub will never know. If you don't cooperate I'll show Beelzebub your little calling card on my legs,” she threatened.

Hastur thought about it. “What if you have to use the weapon."

She held her gaze downcast. She could only guess how angry Beelzebub would be at her. And that was if she wasn't hurt or worse. Did it matter though when the alternative was her doing nothing? And everyone, including Bee, being annihilated? When she knew she could try to stop it. “Well let's both hope it doesn't come to that. But I will protect Hell. If you don’t cooperate with me I’ll make sure you’re sunk. So you might as well take the chance that I don’t have to use it,” she said. In truth though, deep down, she knew even if nothing happened and the dagger was returned safely she couldn’t keep it a secret from Beelzebub for long. But Hastur didn’t need to know that. Also, the truth was Beelzebub probably would let Hastur off again since she provoked this against orders. But again, Hastur didn’t need to know that.

Hastur seethed in anger. He fought down his pride to refuse. Dagon somehow cornered him. He had to do what was best for getting Ligur back. “If we are going to do this. The sooner the better. They’ll both be here soon,” he relented. 

Dagon was surprised but tried to fake an air of calmness. Like she had everything under control. She half didn’t expect her desperate ploy to work. It did work though and she steeled her courage.

* * *

The capture of Crowley went smoother than Hastur could have imagined. Admittedly they got lucky. Heaven seemed to be on the same time table as them and appeared to capture their own traitor. To top it off Archangels themselves came to handle it. Which was odd, but it served as the perfect distraction for him to move in. A quick wack of a crowbar and they had Crowley. 

Now Crowley was knocked out in the back of a truck near Hell’s entrance. His wrists were bound by rope sapping away his power. Hastur watched him slowly come to. At first, Crowley looked slightly confused until he saw Hastur, “Oh right,” he said to himself. 

“Yes right, Crawly,” Hastur said coldly. 

“It’s Crowley,” Crowley said. After no response, he continued. “Well, don’t suppose you’ll give me a heads up on what downstairs has planned for me.” 

Hastur rolled his eyes. “Of course not. But in the grand scheme of things, it’s not even close to what you deserve.” 

“Sure it isn’t,” Crowley said sarcastically. 

“Nothing we can do to you that compares to what you’ve done,” Hastur said. 

“What, you want an apology? Sorry, you didn’t have your happy little doomsday. All better now?” he said.

Hastur reached into the celestial plane with his senses and snapped the closest thing he could feel and felt some satisfaction when he heard Crowley yelp in pain as his wing broke. “And what about killing Ligur,” he said.

Crowley looked puzzled for a nanosecond, then he quickly recovered. “Duke Hastur,” he said cautiously.

“What?"

"Um... yeah that whole bit with the holy water. Unfortunate that. But not much other choice, was there? With you all going to drag me back to Hell and all,” Crowley said and winced feeling his other wing break. 

“Unfortunate,” Hastur spat. The longer he looked at Crowley the more sick he felt. “Forget it, you might have fallen but you’ve never been one of us,” Hastur said. _‘Not that it will matter for long.’_ “I’m done with you. Get up the sooner this is over the better,” Hastur said and yanked his chains to force him up. 

It wasn’t long until Hastur met back up with Beelzebub themself. Leaving Crowley under guard waiting to be ushered in. Michael and Dagon were already in the back room. Michael glared at him with pure disgust and anger. “Hastur,” she snarled, almost sounding feral. 

Before Hastur could reply Beelzebub cut in. “Michael, you are not a higher authority here. You are nothing more than an unfortunate pest. With exception of traitor Crowley, you will show even the lowest demon with respect. Or I’ll escort you back upstairs myself. Hastur, don’t entertain the angel with a response,” Beelzebub said purposely only referring to Michael as an angel. She had no title here. 

Not lowering her head but softening her voice Michael said, “Duke Hastur, Overseer of Hell's armory, commander of maggots, Supreme torturer, " Michael began, failing at keeping sarcasm out of her voice. Demons had a stupid amount of titles in her opinion. "If I may have a moment alone with you," she said. 

Beelzebub gave a bark of laughter, "You may not."

Michael made a sound of annoyance. And went to speak but stopped herself, and fell silent. 

Hastur tore his gaze from the Archangel and looked at Beelzebub. He didn’t know what the Archangel wanted from him but it probably had something to do with Ligur. But it was clear Pince Beelzebub didn’t want him to engage. So instead he briefed them on the execution details. Including arranging Crowley's usher to be the demon who was ahead of the riots. 

Beelzebub nodded approvingly. It was all simple but effective and if they could make a clear example out of the demon who led the riots even better. Beelzebub only wished they could enjoy the trial. But with worrying about Michael every second they wanted this to just be fast. “You are sure that Urnot is responsible for leading them?” they asked.

"Yeah, I had three separate demons come to me with the info. They know after things settle down we are going to rework our whole command structure. And want to play both sides. Urnot obviously wasn't careful of who he told. Not surprisingly he's a loudmouth but not smart,” Hastur shrugged. 

“Alright, then let’s get it done with,” Beelzebub said making their way to the new trail room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact. Originally the execution was going to be in chapter two. I got a bit distracted.

Beelzebub walked into the trial room and took their seat on the throne. They watched Dagon and Hastur take their place on either side of them. Not long after the demon Crowley was ushered into the room. Beelzebub couldn’t say they knew this demon well. Most of their work was in Hell, while it was difficult to pry Crowley from Earth. Satan liked him a lot though. If Beelzebub was in an amusing mood they would have found the irony of that and the part Crowley played in his erasure. As it was though, Crowley was nothing more than a headache to them. 

The proceedings were rather quick. Beelzebub and Hastur read out the charges. Then the denizens of Hell all cheered guilty in unison. Which led to the main event. 

The Archangel Michael now walked into view. A pitcher of holy water in hand. As she walked by Beelzebub, they could feel their breathing hitch slightly. As they realized nothing, but the belief Satan was still around, was stopping her from turning the deadly substance against them all. Dagon being the closest as Michael walked by didn’t help their anxiety. But Michael went to the tub as planned and began filling it until the pitcher was empty. 

Finally, Beelzebub ordered Hastur to “test it.” Which anyone with half a brain would know wasn’t necessary. They could all feel the holiness of that water. But making an example was necessary. An execution for rioting was a little crude for Beelzebub’s tastes but getting Hell in order sooner rather than later was too crucial to pass up. And the demons who knew of Urnot’s role would pick up on the why quickly.

The Duke nodded. And walked up to the tiny disposable demon. As Hastur picked up the squirming demon, he looked back at Michael. The whole trial she was giving him a look he couldn’t quite read. And maybe it was paranoia, but even now, as she left he felt observed. He did wonder what she wanted to talk to him about, as he dropped the little demon into the water. 

“Demon Crowley, I sentence you to extinction by holy water. Got anything to say?” Beelzebub asked. 

“Well… yes this is a new jacket and I’d hate to ruin it. You mind if I take it off?” Crowley said.

It was that moment Beelzebub first thought something was wrong here. Crowley seemed too confident. And not nearly scared enough or even trying to fight or beg. But they couldn’t see anything wrong with this plan. There was no escape or help. So they continued. 

After taking off his jacket Crowley entered the holy water. And to everyone’s horror, nothing happened. He didn’t melt, smolder, or die. All he did was bathe. Dagan subconsciously moved closer to Beelzebub’s side. While Hastur took a step closer to the tub to get a better look at what he was seeing. There had to be some trick.

“What’s happening?” Dagon asked Beelzebub in a low voice. 

They didn’t know. But if holy water didn’t destroy him, that meant he wasn’t a demon. “He’s gone native. He isn’t one of us anymore.” Seemed a good enough theory for now.

After playing in the water for a few moments Crowley turned to them. “So you’re probably thinking if he can do this, I wonder what else he can do. Very very soon you’ll all get the chance to find out.”

“He’s bluffing,” Hastur said simply. “We can take him. One demon against the rest of Hell-”

“Shut it! I want him out of here. He’ll cause a riot.” They stood up as Michael walked back in. 

“I came to bring back the… oh lord,” she said when she saw the demon survive. Beelzebub looked at her for some kind of deceit. But her shock seemed just as real as their own as she complied with the demon’s request and gave him a towel. 

“I think it would be better for everyone if I were to be left alone in the future. Don’t you?” Crowley said. And after the Dukes nodded in agreement Crowley stepped out of the tub. The second he did Beelzebub felt a painful tug from inside them. Signaling the contract they and Michael signed breaking with the failed execution. 

Beelzebub sighed with relief and annoyance as Crowley left. The execution was supposed to calm down Hell. Now it will cause confusion and more unrest. And that wasn’t even the biggest problem. Michael needed to be gone now. Before she thought about trying something. They charged in front to clear the remaining demons. Then they felt a wisp of power pass by them. It was quick and disguised in the background noise. If Beelzebub was not actively alert to someone scanning they would have missed it. They turned around in time to see Michael’s shocked white face. _‘Fuck she knows.’_

Six spotless white wings sprouted from Michael's back as she gathered power. She would need every scrap she could get to manage a miracle directly out of Hell. Beelzebub moved to stop her from escaping. As Michael sent a blast of energy towards them. It didn’t blow Beelzebub back but it slowed them down enough to give Michael enough time to snap her fingers and vanish before their eyes. But not quick enough that Dagon couldn’t take advantage and jump on the Archangel's back as they were both whisked away from Hell. “Dagon!” Beelzebub yelled after them. All thought of appearances deserted as the desperate plea left their lips. 

Dagon clung tightly to the Archangel's wings. In the stream of the teleportation channel, Michael opened. Dagon's own wings were out now to help balance as Michael was trying to shake her off. Dagon knew she only had seconds before they arrived at whatever destination the Archangel picked. She took out the dagger, Hastur gave her and stabbed putting all her weight into it. It pierced through the skin and golden blood leaked out around the dagger. Michael then shrieked so loud it burst Dagon’s ears disorienting her further but they both stopped moving in the stream. And Dagon was quick to use the moment to redirect them to Hell. 

“Imp!” Dagon faintly heard Michael say through her ringing ears. Eyes appeared all over the Archangel’s body. Dagon was losing her grip quickly, all her will focused on bringing them back to Hell. Then she saw a sword’s blade appear from the celestial plane and Michael tried to stab her from behind. Dagon pressed against the angle's back trying to avoid it without letting go. But the blade grazed her back enough to break her skin and holy energy entered her. She screamed as they appeared back in Hell. 

Dagon dimly felt her body hit against a wall and some part of her was aware she succeeded and was happy for it. Michael would be too wounded to try and leave again. But most of her attention only felt the burning pain as the holy energy slowly made its way into the core of her being. She closed her eyes and whimpered. 

Beelzebub felt the longest half-minute of their life of uncertainty and panic. They didn’t know where Michael went so they couldn’t just simply follow. The other demons looked around confused. 

Hastur had his own fears. He didn’t move or breathe. Fearing Dagon coming back with the dagger in hand and Beelzebub knowing what they did. Or even worse, Dagon not coming back then Beelzebub discovering the hellfire dagger gone. It was over for him either way eventually.

Then chaos erupted as both the Archangel and the Lord of the Files appeared back exactly where they left. Beelzebub didn’t understand how this happened. But how didn’t seem to matter much when Dagon laid whimpering on the floor and Michael loomed over her preparing to finish her off with a holy sword. A crackle of magic and Beelzebub was between them and grabbed the Archangel’s hand in mid stab. 

Hastur watched Beelzebub stop the Archangel from finishing off Dagon. They could smell Michael was wounded. Even wounded though, Beelzebub could barely hold her off. Beelzebub started with a bad hold from their rushed grip and Michael, being the Archangel of war, was inherently stronger. If this continued being an all out contest of strength Beelzebub would lose. Hastur picked up the hellfire dagger Dagon dropped. He eyed it knowing he could use it. But he didn’t move. If Beelzebub lived it wouldn’t take long for them to put together Dagon laying there was Hastur’s fault. And his chance for Ligur ever coming back would be gone. But if Beelzebub was slain here. There was a chance he could get the datore oil at the end of this. All he had to do was walk away and let Michael leave after killing Beelzebub. 

Beelzebub struggled like an animal, now Dagon was out of imminent danger, all thought was on their own survival. Flies surrounded Michael but she just ignored them. She punched them in the stomach and Beelzebub winced in pain. They knew they had to go on the offensive. But their defensive grip on the blade was all that was saving them. Regret filled Beelzebub’s heart. They felt foolish for ever allowing Michael into Hell. If only they weren’t so stupidly focused on the oil. Now they and Dagon were going to die for it. And the rest of everyone else not long after. 

Eventually, Beelzebub felt a kick to their knee along with Michael pressing all her weight down on them. And Beelzebub fell on their back. The blade at their throat. And Michael’s eyes held little sympathy. “I remember a time when you were my sibling. However, since the day you betrayed us we’ve always known it would come to this.” 

“Just do it and go fuck Mom later,” Beelzebub said in one last act of defiance. They stared into her blue eyes refusing to look away until the end. Then something unexpected happened. Michael screamed in agony and dropped the sword and collapsed on top of Beelzebub. The sword landed on Beelzeubub’s chest and burned on contact. But they were quick to toss it far away. As Beelzebub moved Michael off of them they saw Hastur. “How?” they said.

Hastur looked down at the weapon he held. He had every intention of letting Beelzebub die. But at the last moment, he remembered the restraint and, dare he say, mercy Beelzebub gave him. And he couldn’t do it. He stabbed Michael from behind in the spot Dagon already started. Now the Archangel lay there. Not quite dead yet but death would claim her soon. “Hellfire,” he croaked. 

Beelzebub knew they were missing some pieces here. But other things were more important right now. They went over to Dagon. She was silent now. No longer even whimpering. Her eyes were closed. Beelzebub shook her, “Dagon, can you hear me.” There was no response. Beelzebub closed their eyes to feel her essence through her corporation. They felt waves of agonizing pain come off of her. It made them sick. But she wasn't gone. 

Beelzebub felt deeper. Her core being was compacted in a dense ball to fight off the holy energy circulating in her. No energy spent on piloting any part of her body. Which was good, she needed to fight it. Right? 

A smear of dark blood laid on Dagon's wings. Showing Beelzebub the thin grazed scratch from the sword. Any deeper and she would be gone by now. They looked for more injuries and it didn’t take long for Beelzebub to notice her legs. They recognized Hastur’s handy work instantly. Rage bubbled up in them. “Duke Hastur what is this!” they demanded.

Hastur glanced at them but the feral fiery in their eyes made him look down. “I can explain,” he tried. 

Beelzebub then noticed the golden blood on Dagon's hands. Michael’s blood. But only a hellfire weapon could pierce the Archangel's flesh. Like the one Hastur currently had… One only Hastur could have acquired. A huge impulsive miracle and Duke Hastur was now hovering over the tub of holy water. “She had the dagger first,” Beelzebub stated. 

“Yes,” Hastur answered quietly. Looking down at the pool of destruction only a foot below him. 

Beelzebub's head cleared enough to notice they still had a little bit of an audience. “Any demon here in the next 10 seconds is going to be a puddle of mush. Understand me!” They roared at what remained of the crowd. The demons scattered. 

“You bastard! Why her? I’d understand if you wanted me taken out but why her!”

“It was far from my idea. Your fucking little princess goaded me into hurting her. So she could blackmail me into giving her the hellfire weapon. ”

“Don’t lie. Dagon wouldn't do that!” Beelzebub said feeling fire in their veins, lowering the Duke a bit more. 

Hastur shuttered. It was funny a day ago he would have welcomed this. But now he had some hope, the destruction inches below scared him. But he was also bitter. Dagon single handedly ruined any chance he had. “I never thought she was clever enough for it. But she would and you know it.”

Beelzebub looked down at her. They ordered her not to provoke the Duke. And to do something so recklessly stupid. _'Would she?'_ Some part of them knew she would. But they were not going to accept it yet.

"Did she say why?" they asked.

"Not exactly. But she's always been too…" Hastur struggled with the word. ' _Stupid, stubborn, selfless, brave…'_ "Well… too her for her own good. She could see how bad this could go. And she wasn't wrong. Michael would be in Heaven by now and told them everything if she didn't."

Beelzebub set the Duke down. Away from the water. This wasn’t Hastur’s fault. It was their own. The second they agreed to let Michael come here they made a mistake. And Dagon risked everything to correct it.

Finding himself once again spared, Hastur glanced at Beelzebub. They were far gone in their own thoughts. He walked over to Michael. Only now he felt some guilt over the Archangel. If Ligur ever did come back Hastur wasn’t looking forward to telling him that Michael was gone. Let alone he dealt the killing blow. He was sure Ligur would understand but Beelzebub wasn’t exactly wrong about their relationship. Them being ‘Friends’ was pushing it slightly but Ligur would grieve at least a bit for Michael. Grief he’d caused. He scanned under the Archangel’s corporation to see what he could tell. She was still alive but it was mostly a technicality at this point. The occult energy would finish devouring the last handful of sparks left of her, in a matter of minutes now. 

Hastur bit the inside of his cheek. This was bad. “Prince Beelzebub,” he tested. No response. “You have to go to Earth now with the datore oil. Michael will be dead soon and the whole angelic choir will feel a loss that big. Dagon bought us a little bit of time but we need Adam’s power now.”

Beelzebub was barely listening to Hastur. Dagon's essence was getting worse and not better. But the words datore oil rang through them. They picked Dagon up. And gave Hastur a sad look. They’d have to break their deal. Without a word, Beelzebub vanished with Dagon. 

Hastur watched Beelzebub fade away with a stoic face. He didn’t have a good feeling about that look.

Beelzebub found themselves in their own quarters. A miracle and there was a strong barrier blocking the entrance. They didn't want to be disturbed. The hard couch they had, transformed into a soft bed and they laid Dagon down on it. 

Beelzebub looked at Dagon’s wings for a long while. Her wings were a very light grey and each two feet wide. Dagon didn't like them much so they rarely saw them. Demons usually consider long and dark colored wings more attractive. But Beelzebub disagreed. They were perfectly shaped and elegant. And the lighter color only reminded them of how much of the void she filled that Heaven left. 

The blood on them was a lot less attractive though. Beelzebub ran their fingers through the wings where they touched the blood vanished and ruffle feathers straightened. That was better.

Now with a heavy shaky breath, they got out the datore oil which was concealed inside a pocket in their shirt. It took all their mental discipline to stop their hands from shaking. Beelzebub reached out to feel her core one last time. It was only weakening with no sign of improvement. The ethereal energy in Dagon simply just wasn’t strong enough to fight against the holy energy. But Beelzebub’s ethereal energy would more than suffice. And they’d give it willingly. They looked at the object in their hand in both hope and hate. They risked too much on it and lost. But it was Dagon’s only sure way of survival now. 

They took a moment to just look Dagon over, burning every inch of her corporation into their memory. Which was silly since that wasn’t her. It’s just a body issued to her. Her essence was her. But that part of her was in so much pain now they didn’t want that as their last memory. “Goodbye Dragonfly,” they whispered. 


End file.
